


A Lesson in Art Appreciation

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, I hope I did it okay, I mean, Josh Cullen is also thirsty but lowkey, Justin is thirsty af for Josh Cullen, M/M, lmao hi enjoy, their friends are helpful aren't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: “Nude drawing?  Who am I going to task to sit still for three hours so I can draw them in the nude?” Justin complained as he and Josh walked through the university grounds.“Well,” his best friend hesitantly spoke out.  “If you can’t find anyone, I can do it.”Justin stopped short.  “Wait, really?”Josh shrugged with a sheepish grin.  “Why not?”
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Kudos: 38





	A Lesson in Art Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> if ur reading dis, hello. 
> 
> if ur reading dis, i sorry. pls forgive. i sorry. 
> 
> (idk what I wrote but I hope ya'll enjoy it. I tried venturing out into body worship but it's still a work in progress for me.)
> 
> also, stan SB19!

His art has always been a form of expression for Justin. He fell in love with art from a young age, using his time to continuously hone his skills. He fell in love with the idea that he could create new worlds using only a pencil and his crayons.

So, it was no surprise that he decided to study art once he stepped foot in college. 

And he loved every bit of it. He took in information like a sponge, doing anything and everything to make sure to apply it to his craft, to improve and become better. He loved exploring different avenues of art, using anything to his advantage.

But of course, he loved going back to the basics - pencil and paper - to create.

He just didn’t love the basics when this was his assignment:

“So your task over the weekend is to draw the human body,” their old professor intoned. “But, it’s not just any human form. I want you to draw the human body in its base form.”

“Wait,” some kid that Justin never bothered to know the name, spoke from the back. “Do you mean we’re going to draw people...in the nude?”

“I wouldn’t be so crass as to put it that way,” the professor replied with a haughty sniff. “But, to make it simple, yes.”

Almost immediately, the entire room burst into a flurry of activity. Some were excited at the prospect of seeing human flesh as if they themselves didn’t have any. Some were understandably annoyed that they had to find someone to strip down for them for a few hours.

Justin fell into the latter camp. He had a lot of friends, but he wasn’t sure which one would be willing to sit for three hours (or more) in the nude, just so Justin could fulfill an assignment for his drawing class. 

He could ask Stell or Ken. Those two spared no second thought in getting undressed if they wanted to, and their physiques were going to be a challenging task to draw.

But, if he asked Stell to strip for him, he might just find himself at the end of the wrath of one John Paulo Nase.

And, secondly, Ken was like a brother to him. Asking Ken to strip was like asking his older brother, Yani, to do so, and Justin shuddered at the thought.

“Nude drawing? Who am I going to task to sit still for three hours so I can draw them in the nude?” Justin complained later as he and Josh walked through the university grounds. “I might as well hand in a blank paper. I’m not going to hand anything in at this point.”

“You don’t have anyone in mind?” Josh asked him. “I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

“I doubt it. I’d ask Stell, but Sejun will kill me, and Ken’s like my big brother, y’know? It’s just...weird.” Justin said with a shudder. “And I’m not super close with my other friends. I can’t just walk up to them and say _hey, you wanna strip for me so I can draw you?_ ”

Josh laughed. “That’d get you a slap on the face, for sure.”

“Or they might think I’m propositioning them,” Justin groaned out. “Fuck, I’m doomed. I’m going to fail this 

“Well,” his best friend hesitantly spoke out. “If you can’t find anyone, I can do it.”

Justin stopped short. “Wait, really?”

Josh shrugged with a sheepish grin. “Why not? Anything I can do to help."

Justin's brain nearly short circuited at the idea. The thought of Josh splayed naked in front of him was enough to give him cardiac arrest. He has harbored a crush for as long as he remembered on the older boy, and he wanted nothing more than to take him out on dates and just be disgustingly sweet with him. 

Getting to see him naked was on a whole different level, and Justin wasn't sure if he could handle that without bursting. 

"So, when will you need me?" Josh asked him, hands in his pockets, a smile on his face. 

"Uh," Justin stuttered. "T-tonight maybe?" 

"Sure thing," came the response. Josh then checked his watch before swearing loudly. 

"Shit, Jah, I gotta go," he said. "I'll see you tonight, okay?" 

And with that, Josh ran across the grounds, leaving Justin staring after him. 

He couldn't be more excited and terrified for tonight. 

***

"I'm freaking the fuck out," Justin whined later to Ken, who was more or less unsympathetic to his plight. 

"Look, you could've asked me," Ken pointed out. 

Justin grimaced. "Perish the thought. I've seen you naked before, and I'd much rather stab my eyes out with my pencil."

Ken laughed. "Guess you can't handle all my manly physique."

"Gross," Justin said, wrinkling his nose. "You're like a brother to me, dude."

"I know that, I just love teasing you." Ken replied with a grin. "Besides, I'd rather not see you naked either, so I guess we're even."

"That still doesn't help me. I've had a massive crush on him for so long, and now I'm going to have him naked in my apartment and not for the reasons I want." Justin groaned. "Maybe I should just cancel it and fail the class."

"Are you kidding me? This is your chance, bro. You gotta let him know how you feel!" Ken exclaimed.

"And then what, make him more uncomfortable than he already is?" 

Ken shrugged. "I'm just saying, you gotta take a shot. You miss a hundred percent of the shots you don't take."

Justin sighed. "I just hope we'll still be friends after this."

"Hey, he offered, right? That's gotta count for something." Ken said, leaning back. "He's probably into you as well."

"Man, I wish."

***

Justin stared at his couch. He had draped a cloth over it, and he set up a makeshift studio with the lights and the background, making it hotter in his apartment than it had any right to be. 

All Josh needed to do was to sit still for a few hours anyways. 

Naked. 

He shook his head. No use thinking about it now. 

Justin then took a deep breath as he placed his drawing stuff on an easel. He had his large sketchpad open on a blank page, and an array of pencils and erasers that he used for sketching neatly lined up in rows. 

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door, and Justin swiftly stood up, nearly knocking over his careful set up, to greet Josh at the door. 

He stopped short at the sight. 

Josh was wearing a muscle tee, baring his biceps and forearms. To complete the look, he pulled his hair back into a bun. 

Justin wanted to just forget his assignment and pull Josh into a kiss. 

"I uh…I hope I'm not late?" Josh asked as Justin stepped aside to let him in. 

"No, you're good," Justin breathed out as he closed the door behind him. "You look good. I don't see you wearing muscle tees often."

"Yeah, it's more for ease than anything. I didn't want to wear a long sleeved shirt knowing I'd have to take it off and put in on again," Josh replied, setting his bag down. "So, where do you want me?" 

Justin bit down on his tongue before he could say something stupid like "My bedroom."

"I've got a privacy screen up there," Justin pointed to the makeshift cloth that he hung up at the corner of the room. "There's a robe there as well, so you can undress and then when you're ready, just come out so I can position you on the couch."

Justin then winced when he realized what he just said. Hopefully, Josh didn't recognize the slightly accidental innuendo.

"Alright," Josh just replied, heading over to the privacy screen. 

Justin then turned back to his set up. He was prepared as an artist, but as a human being with emotions, he was an absolute wreck. 

"Okay, I'm coming out," Josh announced, and he stepped out from behind the screen in a robe. Justin's eyes traveled up and down his body. The rope wasn't tied too tight around his waist, so Justin could see the creamy expanse of his chest through the slit, all the way down to his abs. 

"Come over here, then," Justin said with a slight tremor in his voice before he cleared his throat. "So, I'm thinking I'll have you splayed on the couch, facing me. We'll cover up your…uh...penis for now, and I'll put you in a blindfold, is that okay?" 

Josh chuckled. "What, you can't say penis?" 

"It's either that or I'll call it your member," Justin retorted, and Josh made a face. 

"That sounds like some hideous porno," He said with a grimace, and Justin let out a surprised laugh. 

"So, anyway, what's the blindfold for?" Josh then asked as he slowly untied the robe. Justin gulped. 

"I have this uh…vision. I want to focus on human vulnerability, how unguarded one can be when they have maybe one of their senses removed from the equation."

Josh nodded. "Okay, cool. Do you want me to remove the robe now?" 

Justin took a sharp breath - he seemed to be doing a lot of sharp breathing these days - and nodded. 

Josh then turned around, back facing Justin, and slowly, he removed the robe, letting it slide down his back and landing on the floor. Justin let out a small whimper at the sight. 

Josh had a lithe build. His shoulders were not very broad, but there was muscle flexing with each movement. He had quite a narrow waist, and a small mole on his back that Justin wanted to explore further.

With his tongue, preferably. 

He also couldn't help but stare at the pert ass that was presented to him. Josh was all smooth lines and gorgeous contours. The artist side of Justin was getting excited at the prospect of having to draw this gorgeous human being. 

The other side was also excited, but for different reasons. 

And then, Josh turned around to face him, and the front was just as gorgeous as the back. His pecs were well built, evidence that Josh has an awesome body underneath all the baggy clothes that he liked wearing. Justin's eyes trailed over the lines and valleys of his abs, down to the little happy trail that went further south to - 

Justin then snapped his eyes back up when he realized Josh had been talking to him. 

"...hope this is okay? How do you want me to pose?" Josh was asking, now holding the robe in front to cover his nether regions.

"Yes," Justin replied, getting quite heady and delirious with the sudden lack of oxygen from forgetting to do the basic human function of breathing.

"Okay," he muttered, leading Josh towards the couch. "I need you to take a seat on the right side, and lean back. I'll put you in a blindfold now, okay? That way, I can position you on the couch much easier."

At Josh's nod, Justin grabbed the scarf that he stuffed down his pocket, rolling it up. He gently draped it over Josh's eyes, tying it in the back. 

"Hello darkness, my old friend," Josh said with a chuckle, though he tensed slightly. 

Justin laughed. "I hope that isn't too tight for you?" He murmured. Josh shook his head. 

"I'm good, baby boy," came the response. 

Justin took a deep breath, ignoring the nickname for now else he pops an unfortunate boner, before pushing Josh down on the couch. He artfully draped a cloth over Josh's crotch area, hiding his cock from view. 

"Okay, so just lean back and relax, and I'll ask you to move when you need to." Justin then told him as he moved back to his easel. 

Josh nodded slowly, his lips parted slightly as he made himself comfortable. Justin breathed deeply as he sat down, a shaky hand grabbing a pencil. He then leaned back to stare at the figure in front of him, and it was as if his breath was knocked out of him from the sight. 

Josh was beautiful. His skin was smooth, looking almost pale and creamy in the light. His dark hair turned a few shades lighter with the few blond strands that peeked through from when he had his hair bleached a year ago. Justin was staring at a marvel - a work of art - and he so badly wanted to know how it feels to touch…to taste. 

He shook his head, refocusing himself on his task at hand. He started to sketch out a basic figure on the paper, following the natural lines of Josh's body. 

Soon, thankfully, Justin was in the zone. Other than a few directions for Josh to move a bit, the only sound that filled the apartment was of Justin's pencil scratching away at the paper and the electric hum of the faux studio lights Justin had installed. 

At the hour mark, his alarm beeped, and Justin stopped to stare at what he had created. 

"You done?" Josh asked him. 

"No I-I have the basic figure down," Justin said as he stared at the rough sketch. "You can take a break. I'll be resting for a bit as well."

"Thank fuck," Josh groaned as he stood up shakily. "Who knew sitting still could be so exhausting."

He then tried removing the blindfold, and Justin hastily got up to help him. The cloth on Josh's crotch fell away, leaving him naked in the middle of Justin's apartment. 

"Here, let me…" Justin murmured, reaching around and untying the knot, letting the blindfold fall from Josh's eyes. The older boy blinked against the sudden light that flooded his eyes, and Justin found himself staring into those deep brown irises, glowing almost golden in the light. Josh's lips were pink and plump, and Justin couldn't help but watch as Josh's tongue slipped from between his lips to wet them. 

"Can I have some water?" Josh then asked, causing Justin to snap out of his reverie. 

"Y-yeah of course," Justin stuttered out as he made his way to his little fridge. He grabbed a glass and poured out some water before handing it to Josh. 

The older boy - now back in a robe, and Justin wasn't sure if he felt grateful or annoyed at that - took the glass with a smile and proceeded to down the water. 

"Think you're still up for more?" Justin then asked him as he handed the glass back. "I've been able to get the base down, so if you want, we can just continue tomorrow?" 

"How much more drawing do you need to do?" Josh asked him. 

"I still need to fill in the details, and then shading is another matter altogether," Justin replied. "Could take another hour, maybe two."

"Damn, how do models do this?" Josh asked with a grimace. 

Justin chuckled. "They more or less get used to it. Sitting still is quite a skill."

"Yeah, no kidding," Josh remarked. "Maybe it is best that we continue tomorrow."

"Not a problem. You're my model, so you call the shots," Justin replied with a sheepish smile. "Thanks, by the way, for agreeing to this."

Josh grinned. "Anything for you."

Justin ducked his head as he felt his cheeks flare up, but he couldn't hide the genuine smile that bloomed across his face. 

"I'll get dressed now," Josh told him and Justin nodded.

"Thanks again," Justin told him as they said their goodbyes at the door. 

"See you tomorrow then," Josh said before pulling Justin into a hug. 

Justin's arms then automatically found their way around Josh's waist, and he would usually savor the short moment before Josh pulled back.

But, Josh didn't pull back. Instead, he turned his head ever so slightly, brushing his lips against Justin's cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the skin. 

"I'll see you," Josh said as he pulled back, a grin on his face, as he walked away. 

And Justin was left standing by the door, expression gobsmacked as he stared after him. 

***

"Then he kissed me!" Justin exclaimed the next day when Ken, Sejun, and Stell hounded on him for the saucy details. "On the cheek! Then he left!" 

"Aww!" Stell cooed. "Justin got blue-balled."

Justin glared at him. "Fuck you."

"No thank you, I am in a perfectly committed relationship," Stell replied with a teasing grin, causing Ken to laugh even harder. Justin wondered if he could get away with tossing his friends out the window.

“If it gets too overwhelming for you, maybe you shouldn’t push through with it,” Sejun suggested. “I understand you like him, but does he feel the same? It might just get too awkward.”

Justin understands that Sejun has good intentions, but it wouldn’t work, especially since Justin has already started his assignment with Josh as his model, and switching it up now would be too late.

“Make sure you’re both on the same page before you try anything,” Sejun then said later when Justin didn’t respond. “If he’s on the same page, then go for it, but otherwise, make sure it doesn’t go too far.”

So now, Justin was sitting in his apartment. He didn’t dare move the set up - it was already pretty much perfect - and everything that he had done the night before to make Josh more comfortable with the whole situation was ready.

He’s now just waiting for Josh.

Justin ran a hand through his hair. It was difficult to make heads or tails of his feelings. He liked Josh - that much was true - but he didn’t want to complicate things. If Josh didn’t feel the same way, Justin would be okay with that. 

He just didn’t want to lose his best friend.

There was a resounding knock on the door, and Justin jumped up to answer it. 

As he opened it, he was greeted with the sight of Josh, wearing a tank top and shorts. Justin could feel something inside him snap. 

If Josh in a muscle tee was already hot, seeing him in just a tank top was downright sinful. The flimsy cloth emphasized Josh’s shoulders and biceps, which flexed slightly with each movement he made. His hair was still pulled back into a man bun as he’s often sported these days, and Justin just wanted to cry at how unfair the world was for bringing this beautiful man into his life. Because Justin wanted nothing more than to touch the art, but there was a figurative large glaring sign staring down at him, telling him that he wasn’t allowed to touch the masterpiece.

“So, same position as yesterday, I’m assuming?” Josh asked with a smile, and Justin could only nod dumbly. 

The set up was much easier this time around, with Josh knowing exactly how to pose and where to do it. Soon enough, Justin was back at his easel, pencil scratching on paper as he filled in the little details of his drawing.

He peeked every so often at Josh, and each time he did, he was just blown away by his almost ethereal aura. No photo or drawing could ever do him justice - he was that beautiful - and Justin’s heart ached every time he was reminded of that. 

Not only that, but Josh was warm and kind hearted. He loved fiercely, protected those who were close to him, and fought hard for what he believed in. Justin loved that about him. More so than his looks, Josh was someone he shared interests with. It was the reason they became best friends in the first place.

But now, Justin was already falling. 

And he just wasn’t sure if Josh was gonna be there to catch him. 

Sejun’s words echoed in his mind as he filled in the base with the minute details that were uniquely Josh. 

_“If he’s on the same page, then go for it, but otherwise, make sure it doesn’t go too far.”_

But now, how far was too far? Justin didn’t know. He’s already seen Josh naked - twice by now in fact - and this exercise was doing nothing to quell the heat that was slowly building up in his body every time he looked at Josh.

Justin was so tempted to toss the easel to the side and find out whether or not they were on the same page at all.

But, he restrained himself. He dotted the paper a few more times, and then his alarm beeped.

“D’you wanna continue, or do you want to take a break?” Justin asked him as he moved out from behind the easel to get Josh out of the blindfold.

“I think I’m good to continue,” Josh told him after he took a drink. “Let’s get your assignment done, huh?”

“You’ll have to sit for another hour,” Justin reminded him, and Josh smiled.

“I said I’d do anything for you, baby boy, and I mean it,” he replied. “What’s another hour sitting still?”

They quickly moved back to their positions, with Justin behind the easel and Josh splayed on the couch. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, until Josh started to speak.

“Tell me, Jah, what are you doing right now?” He asked, his voice taking on a low pitch, almost like a murmur. If Justin wasn’t listening hard enough, he could’ve missed that.

“I’m uh...shading in your...neck,” he replied, swallowing. 

“Do you like how it looks?” Josh asked, and the question hung between them, begging to be answered. Justin just didn’t quite know how to respond to that, though.

“I mean…it looks okay in what I’m drawing now,” he stammered out, cursing slightly when his hand slipped, causing the pencil to draw a small, jagged line across the page. He quickly got out an eraser, doing his best to correct the mistake without destroying the progress he’s already made so far.

He then stopped and looked up at Josh, and once again, the sight was breathtaking.

There was an air of innocence with the way Josh looked, sat there with a blindfold, a flimsy cloth covering his crotch that did absolutely nothing to hide what was underneath. His lips were plump and wet, glistening with saliva that resulted from Josh licking his lips. He was more relaxed this time, looking more at home on Justin’s couch than he was the night before.

There was no doubting it - Josh Cullen really was a work of art.

He displayed vulnerability, and he was open and trusting. It showed in the way he trusted Justin to blindfold him. It showed in the way that he was willing to sit still, completely naked, when Justin knew he was conservative as hell, all because Justin needed help. His trust in Justin was enormous, and Justin’s heart was almost bursting at the seams to see that be displayed beautifully by the man in front of him.

And Justin longed to touch.

As if on autopilot, Justin stood up and walked over to the couch. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He had to know - had to see if they were finally going to meet in the middle.

He wondered if he should take the blindfold off first, but he decided against it at the last second. 

“Jah?” Josh called out, Justin’s name dripping like sweet nectar from his lips. Justin gathered whatever strength he could muster, and leaned in, capturing Josh’s lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

Josh didn’t respond at first, still as a statue, but before Justin could start panicking and pull away, he began to kiss back, hand reaching out to curl at the back of Justin’s neck, pulling the younger boy close to him as their lips met.

Hesitantly, they both pulled away, and Justin could feel Josh’s breath on his lips. He then watched as Josh reached up to remove the blindfold, and he stared up at Justin, eyes wide in a mixture of disbelief and wonder, as if he was debating whether this was actually happening or not.

“I do hope I’m reading this right,” Josh murmured softly after a few seconds of agonizing silence. “Otherwise, this is going to get really awkward, really fast.”

In response, Justin kissed him again, pushing back to the couch. Josh kissed back just as eagerly, arms pulling Justin closer to him. 

“I feel like I’m at a disadvantage here,” Josh groaned out as Justin sucked a mark on his neck. “I’m already naked...how come you’re still fully dressed?”

“Give me a sec,” Justin murmured as he sat back and made quick work of removing his clothes. Josh eyed him appreciatively with every strip of clothing that fell to the wayside.

“Now goddamn, that’s a work of art,” Josh breathed out when Justin was finally standing naked in front of him. “Where have you been hiding from me, baby boy?”

“I’ve always been here,” Justin whispered as he straddled Josh, leaning in to nibble at his ear. “Waiting patiently, wondering when I can finally touch the art on display.”

“Am I the art?” Josh asked, whimpering at the sensation of Justin grinding down on him, their already hard cocks rubbing together, pre-cum leaking from the tips, making the slide that much easier.

“That you are,” Justin gasped into his ear. “So gorgeous. Do you have any fucking idea how much in pain I have been, seeing you just a few feet from me, and not being able to do anything about it?”

“I didn’t realize you felt the same, baby boy,” Josh admitted sheepishly, a huge grin on his face. His pupils were now blown wide, leaving a very small ring of chocolate brown irises. “I’ve been in love with you for three years now and counting.”

Justin sat back, having done the quick math in his head. “Wait, you’re telling me we could’ve been doing this since 2017?”

“I wasn’t sure if you felt the same as I did,” Josh pointed out. 

“Well, fuck, we have three years to make up for,” Justin gasped as he pulled Josh up. “Bedroom, now.”

“God, I love it when you get bossy,” Josh teased, but acquiesced nonetheless, allowing Justin to lead him into the bedroom.

When they finally made it into the bedroom, Josh proceeded to take control, pushing Justin onto the bed. “Tell me, baby boy, what do you want?”

“I want…” Justin gulped, getting delirious from the sensation of Josh nosing around his neck. “Let me feel you. I want to feel your skin against mine. Let me show you how to truly appreciate art.”

The pure poetry that spilled from Justin’s lips made Josh pause, allowing Justin the upper hand as he rolled them around. 

Justin started with pressing gentle kisses on Josh’s jaw, down to his collarbone. The older boy gasped with each flutter of Justin’s lips against his heated and flushed skin. 

“So beautiful,” Justin whispered reverently as he kissed down Josh’s chest. “Michaelangelo could only wish of sculpting something as gorgeous as you.”

And with that, he latched onto a nipple, causing Josh to moan out loud. He sucked and nibbled around the skin before moving onto the other one, giving it equal time and attention as he did the first. 

“You see, Josh, sometimes, we’re not allowed to touch the art,” he said, running his fingers up and down the expanse of Josh’s chest. “And people are often scared that we’ll destroy the art. In most cases, that is true, but in this case, I think it’s quite the opposite.”

“How so?” Josh gasped out as Justin ground down on him. 

“I wish I could capture this moment forever,” Justin said in response, holding Josh’s hands down on the bed and kissing him wherever his lips could reach. He then crawled down, fingers gently tracing the dips and valleys of Josh’s abs before he proceeded to trace it with his tongue.

“Oh god!” Josh gasped, keening as Justin took his sweet time. 

“You are art that deserves to be revered,” Justin added as he nosed around Josh’s happy trail. “One of the best masterpieces out in the world, and I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

“Yours, Jah, for as long as you’ll have me,” Josh whispered almost reverently. 

Finally, Justin made it down to his hard member. He pressed a soft kiss to the head before taking Josh into his mouth.

Josh cried out, fingers tangling in Justin’s hair, mewling sweetly as Justin bobbed his head up and down. Justin’s hands gripped Josh’s hips tightly, probably leaving nail marks, but Josh could care less. 

Justin was a little sloppy, saliva dribbling out of his lips with each motion, and he couldn’t take more than probably half of Josh’s cock - perhaps a result of his inexperience still - but it was going down as one of the best blowjobs Josh has ever received, and will ever receive.

“Justin, baby,” he murmured, calling Justin’s attention. “Come up here, please let me...let me see you.”

And Justin pulled of his cock with a loud slurp, and fuck, the sight of his red lips, with a little bit of drool on the corner of his lips, almost made him explode. 

“Kiss me,” Josh begged, and Justin crawled up his body, pressing a trail of soft butterfly kisses up Josh’s stomach, to his chest, before their lips met once again in a fevered kiss.

“I want to feel you,” Justin murmured against Josh’s lips. “I want to feel you wrapped around me, can I please…”

He trailed off, but Josh got the idea. “Yes,” he nearly pleaded. 

Justin took his time. He got the lube and condoms from his bedside drawer. He took the lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. He gently warmed them up before bringing them down to Josh’s hole. As gently as he could, he slid one finger inside, letting Josh get accustomed to the intrusion.

“Go ahead, baby, I can take more,” Josh said with a blissed out smile on his face.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Justin said with a pout as he carefully tucked in a second finger, gently opening him up.

“You could never,” Josh replied as he started to move, Justin’s fingers sliding in and out of his hole. “You can add a third, baby, don’t worry.”

Justin did so, tucking in a third finger, stretching Josh out further. 

He stared at Josh, splayed out beautifully on his bed as he opened up to him. It was a sight that Justin never wanted to forget. He wanted this moment to be seared into his mind, forever replaying in his memory. There was a light sheen of sweat that made Josh almost glow in the dim lighting, and in this moment, Justin knew there was no going back for the both of them.

Not that either of them wanted to go back.

In quick succession, Justin withdrew his fingers and rolled on a condom. He lubed up his cock, aligning himself with Josh’s hole before pushing in.

“Fuck…” Josh groaned out as Justin gently slid in inch by inch before bottoming out.

“God, Justin, move!” Josh pleaded. Justin slid out before he slammed back in, causing Josh to let out the most beautiful moan.

Soon, they set into a rhythm, Justin pounding into Josh as the older boy gasped and moaned, the sound of their ministrations echoing around the room. 

“So beautiful, gorgeous…” Justin murmured, pressing gentle kisses on Josh’s neck and lips as he fucked into him, drawing out delicious noises from the older boy. 

“F-fuck, Jah,” Josh moaned. “More…please….”

Justin sped up his thrusts, hitting Josh’s sweet spot with every angle. He then wrapped his hand around Josh’s cock, swiping the pre-cum from the tip, fisting it as he thrust into Josh’s pliant body.

“Jah I’m gonna -” Josh gasped before he came, coating Justin’s hand. Justin thrust a few more times before he too was coming, and he fell on top of Josh.

“Shit, that was amazing,” Josh said once Justin pulled out and cleaned them up. Justin snuggled close to him, a smile on his face.

“So,” Josh started, turning to face Justin. “What was that?”

“That, love, was a lesson in art appreciation,” Justin said with a cheesy grin. 

“Is that so?” 

“Mhmm,” Justin replied, leaning in and pressing their lips together. 

“We should appreciate art more often,” Josh said as he pulled away with a grin on his face. “Next time, show me how to properly appreciate art.”

“Well, we have three years to make up for, let’s get it started.” Justin grinned before pulling Josh into another kiss.

***

Justin got a 95 on his assignment.

So, in the end, it was all worth it, he mused.

Especially since it led to one of the best things in his life.


End file.
